


Shameless

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Caught in the Act, Cum Dumpster, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, Identity Reveal, I’m weak, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Reveal, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Nosiree, Out of Character Peter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Sloppy Seconds, Slutty Peter Parker, Somnophilia, Sorry about any typos, Spitroasting, Suit Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Wade and Peter are in a relationship, Wade calls peter his precious boy, and wade is very willing to give it to him, but Peter sleeps around and Wade is really into that, desperate for some d, do you think i would send this to a poor unsuspecting beta?, dubcon, god i hope posting this anonymously works, kink club, like really bottom Peter Parker, mouth to ass, no beta we die like men, not gonna lie this is nasty, peter getting fucked by strangers, theyll work their shit out eventually, this tag list is a mess, under negotiated kink, well he’s just a huge slut in this, well i mean they’re getting together???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While taking a midnight stroll, Wade comes across a rather startling sight in an alleyway. It’s all right though; what he gets out of it more than makes up for the shock.Alternatively: Peter likes to sleep around. A lot. Wade is very, very into it.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Multiple Partners, Peter Parker/Nathan Summers, Peter Parker/Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 106
Kudos: 540
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Surprise Encounters - Mysterio and Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ho, yo ho, a nasty life for me.
> 
> Honestly, if you don’t like dirty smut this isn’t for you. Written quick and dirty, sorry about any bad punctuation or spelling. 
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Peter plays at being unwilling, but you better know he’s eager for that dick. That’s what the dubcon tag is for. 
> 
> Enjoy ya nasties.

Not a lot of things shock Deadpool. He sees his face in the mirror every morning, and that’s enough horror for anyone to become desensitised to anything. So when he walks past a shady alleyway at about three in the morning, whistling to himself as he plays snake on his flip phone, and he spies something out of the corner of his eye, he’s not prepared for the shock that hits his system.

His mouth falls open and his phone drops from his numbs fingers and he blinks once, twice, and rubs at his eyes.

The image doesn’t fade.

“What the fuck-a-roo,” he mutters. “Just got my brain regrown shiny and new yesterday. Can’t be that fucked already. There is no goddamn motherfucking way that I’m seeing this.”

Spidey’s bent over and braced against the dirty alley wall, mask pulled up over his nose and suit tugged down under his bootylicious bouncy bubble butt, and Mysterio is balls deep and giving Spidey what looks like the fucking of his life. Wade watches as his hips snap against Spidey’s ass, the dirty sound of skin slapping against skin and the wet squelch of Mysterio’s cock spearing into that juicy butt echoing down the alley. Spidey’s pretty pink mouth is gaping open and drooling, and the loveliest, most delicious sounds Wade has ever heard are falling from his lips. 

“Gotta be hallucinating,” Wade says to himself and keeps walking, ignoring the fact that his own dick has decided to go wakey wakey in his suit and is making walking a rather uncomfortable task. But those sounds don’t fade and he takes a step back, gaping down the alley to see Mysterio still holding Spidey’s small hips in his hands, jerking Spidey’s body forward with every hard thrust of his cock.

Spidey’s moans and gasps are growing louder, and he shifts his hands against the wall, turning his face to look back at Mysterio and catching sight of Wade in the process. The white lenses of his mask go wide and he makes a high, embarrassed sound that goes straight to Wade’s dick. 

“Beck, stop!” Spidey gasps, one of his hands flailing. But Mysterio keeps going, pounding into Spidey’s ass even faster as he turns his head and spots Wade at the entrance of the alley, standing there with his huge panda eyes and full chub in his suit.

“Wait your turn,” the ridiculously purple caped villain grunts, sweat shining across his forehead. Spidey whines and Mysterio turns back to him, one hand shoving Spidey’s head down so he’s not looking at Wade anymore. 

“Ohgodno,” Spidey gasps, but he keeps taking Mysterio’s cock like a champ, even as he whimpers and keens in embarrassment as Wade keeps watching, frozen only metres away. The filthy sounds fill his head and his eyes are glued to where Msyterio’s dick disappears and reappears from Spidey’s puffy pink hole, glistening with lube in the dim light.

Mysterio’s hips start to stutter and his breath hitches, and he buries himself to the hilt, letting out a long, deep groan as he empties into Spidey’s ass. Spidey makes a gorgeous sounding mewl and his entire body shivers, but Wade notices that his pretty cock, hard and red against his abs, doesn’t spill its own release. 

For a moment Mysterio just stands there, breathing heavily, before he pulls his cock out, wipes the lube and cum covering it over Spidey’s round ass and tucks it away back into his stupid green and gold suit. 

“Thanks for the fuck,” he says, smacks Spidey’s butt and bends over to scoop up his fishbowl from the ground. He walks past Wade as he fits it back over his head. “Hope you like sloppy seconds,” he says, and disappears down the street.

Spidey’s collapsed down the wall, kneeling with his suit stretched over his thighs and butt still exposed to the air. His face is turned towards Wade, his mouth open and panting. “Don’t look at me,” he whimpers, “please, oh god.”

He fumbles with his suit, trying to pull it back up, but fails, his hands too weak from the hard fucking he’d just been getting. His erection, still bobbing stubbornly in his lap, makes pulling up his suit even harder. 

“Baby boy,” Wade croaks, “my special, baby boy, I didn’t know you liked taking bareback cock.”

Spidey  _ whimpers,  _ still struggling with his suit. Wade takes pity on him and steps up next to him, bending down on a knee and reaching forward for the hem of the bottom half of Spidey’s suit. But instead of tugging it up he pulls it down further, mouth watering as he gets a close up look at Spidey’s wonderful, freshly fucked hole, cum dribbling out and down to his hairless balls. 

“Deadpool,” Spidey gasps, “what are you-!” He squeaks, full body jumping as Wade touches his puffy, wet rim, his hole twitching under Wade’s leather covered finger. 

“Fuck me,” Wade whispers, watching entranced as his finger easily sinks into Spidey’s warm, slick ass, still tight after Mysterio’s cock pounding him. This has to be a dream. An amazing, fucking  _ hot  _ and impossible drug fueled dream. Especially when Spidey whines and his hips twitch towards Wade, trying to get more of his finger inside of him. 

“Sweetheart,” Wade groans, “you’re such a dirty little  _ slut,  _ aren’t you? Spidey, who knew that you were so hungry for cock that you would take it from Mysterio of all people? I’m disappointed,” he says, pushing his finger deeper and feeling his cock jump as Spidey keens, “I would’ve happily filled you up, and my costume is way cooler than Mysterio’s.”

“Don’t!” Spidey gasps as Wade starts finger fucking him through Mysterio’s cum. But even as he protests he rolls his hips back onto Wade’s hand, moaning. 

“I think the lady doth protests too much,” Wade grins, and easily adds another finger. His mouth drools as Spidey’s hole stretches around his fingers, swallowing him in greedily. “I think you want Deadpool to fuck you too.”

“No,” Spidey moans, leaning up against the dirty alley wall and biting his lip, watching over his shoulder as Wade adds another finger, and then another, his hole stretching to accommodate all four of them. 

“You sure about that, Spidey?” Wade says, opening up his own suit and pulling out his own dripping cock. It throbs in his hand, the heavy scars moving in a hypnotising manner as he fists it a couple times. “I’ve got natural ribbing.”

Spidey’s mouth drops open and he moans as he sees how big Wade’s cock is. “Oh,” he says, “oh.”

“Hmm?” Wade grins, thrusting his fingers deeper into Spidey’s ass. They squelch obscenely and Spidey whimpers, now almost bouncing his pretty little butt on Wade’s thick, leather gloved fingers. “I couldn’t help but notice Mysteri-dick didn’t make you cum. I wouldn’t do you dirty like that, Spidey, I’ll make you cum like a fountain,” he breathes into Spidey’s ear, bending over Spidey’s small body and dwarfing it with his own. 

“Peter,” Spidey says, turning his face back to the alley wall, his cheeks flushed red under the fold of his mask. “My name’s Peter.”

“Peter,” Wade groans, licking his lips. He hooks his fingers and rubs up against Spidey’s- Peter’s special spot and Peter goes rigid, crying out. “Pretty, pretty Petey,” Wade sings, shuffling forward on his knees and teasingly rubbing the head of his fat cock over Peter’s ass. “Don’t you want it?” He breathes. “I’ll split you open so good, make you come on my cock again and again until you’re crying and begging me to stop, and then I’ll eat my cum out of your delicious little ass, baby boy. I know you’ll fucking love it.”

Peter whimpers, the smooth rolling of his hips stuttering. “Yeah,” he breathes.

“Yeah?” Wade repeats, jamming his fingers into Peter and twisting them roughly. “You want it?”

Peter cries out, trembling. “Yes! I want it!”

“Beg for it,” Wade growls, smearing his pre-cum across Peter’s flushed skin. Fuck, he wants to bury his cock so bad in Peter’s ass but he knows, he just  _ knows  _ that waiting for pretty pleas and begging will make everything so much sweeter. Peter already looks desperate, but he could be  _ more,  _ and no-one is usually this desperate for Wade’s cock. Fuck, if he knew Spidey was into this he would’ve pinned that small, strong body down a long time ago and taken what he wanted. 

“Please,” Peter whines, wriggling his hips, trying to entice Wade’s cock into his hole. “Please, Deadpool,  _ fuck me.”  _

“Hmm, I don’t think you  _ really  _ want it,” Wade says, pulling his fingers out and going a little weak as he watches Peter’s hole clench, more of Mysterio’s cum dribbling out. 

“I do!” Peter whines, “please, oh god, I need it so bad!” He lifts his butt up a little off his heels, bending forward a bit and holding the globes of his ass open so his hole is even more on display. “Please, fuck me so good, I need to come on your cock, please, please,  _ please.”  _

“Hmm,” Wade hums again, pulling back, the absence of his body looming over Peter making the smaller male whine desperately. His cock is practically screaming at him to just give in already,  _ just look at him,  _ but Wade waits. It’s going to be so worth it. “But you just got fucked by fishbowl man, don’t know if you need another cock. You’ll get spoiled.”

“Deadpool!” Peter cries out, “please! I’m so hard and so empty, Mysterio wasn’t enough, he couldn’t make me come,  _ please, Deadpool, please.”  _ He’s sobbing by the last word, gulping air desperately, his hands shaking as he holds his ass open. “I need- I need you to fuck me until I can’t think anymore.”

“Call me Daddy and I will,” Wade says, holding his cock tightly so it won’t just  _ explode  _ from Spidey begging him. 

There’s a second of hesitation. “D-” Spidey stutters, his shoulders hunching in shame. “Daddy, please,” he whispers.

A huge smile splits Wade’s face under his mask. “As you wish, baby boy,” he purrs. Wade always keeps his promises. He grabs Peter’s trembling hips in his hands and slams home, moaning loudly as Peter’s ass stretches and grips him tightly, throbbing wet and hot around him. 

Peter wails, letting go of his ass cheeks to brace himself against the brick wall as Wade pounds into him. And Wade doesn’t hold back; he snaps his hips forward almost brutally, grunting with the effort of it, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the alley. 

“Fuck, honey, you feel so good,” he moans, fingers pressing bruises into Peter’s pale hips. Peter only responds in desperate gasps, and even those dissolve into high pitched keens as Wade finds his prostate and starts to abuse it with the head of his cock.

“I-I’m going to-” Peter manages to gasp, “please, can I- can I touch my cock?”

“Damn, cupcake,” Wade groans, a shock of heat spearing his stomach from Peter asking permission. “Who trained you so good, huh?”

“No- no one,” Peter stutters, “please?” He whines. He’s clenching down hard on Wade’s cock, and damn if it doesn’t feel like the best thing Wade’s ever stuck his dick in. And he’s stuck his dick in a  _ lot. _

“Please, who?” Is Wade says, biting his lower lip as Peter clenches around him at the question.

Peter practically sobs. “Please,” he whines, “D- daddy, please.”

“Oooh yeah, that’s it, you’re daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you?” Wade breathes. “And good baby boy’s get treats, yes they do.” He reaches around Peter’s hips and grasps his weeping cock in his gloved hand, grinning as it twitches and spills more precum over his palm. 

“Deadpool!” Peter cries out, hands slipping down the wall. “Daddy, oh  _ god,”  _ he cries, forcing his hips back to fuck himself harder on Wade’s fat cock, and then jerking forward into Wade’s tight grip. “I’m- I’m coming!”

Wade gives Spidey one good hard thrust and Peter’s entire body goes tight as a string, keening as his dick pulses and then spills cum over Wade’s fingers. 

“There we go, good boy,” Wade says, slowing the pace of fucking into Peter’s spasming ass so Peter’s not too overwhelmed. Peter lets out one last sob and then collapses down into the ground, only Wade’s hands and cock holding his hips up, chest and face pressed into the dirt. 

Wade gives Peter some time to recover, and by some time he means maybe about ten seconds before he gets impatient and pulls out, flipping Peter onto his back and forcing his long legs back and open. He shoves his cock back into Peter’s pink, swollen hole and grins at Peter’s broken whine.

“You can take it, can’t you my precious boy?” Wade croons, leaning down over Peter’s pinned body and smearing Peter’s own cum over his open mouth. “You’re too much of a slut to say no, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpers, “I’m a slut- uh-  _ fuck,”  _ he moans as Wade’s hips snap against his ass faster, splitting him open on it’s thick girth. “Daddy, you feel so good.”

“That mouth,” Wade groans, feeding Peter’s own cum to him and moaning as Peter eagerly laps it up, pink tongue twining hot and wet between his fingers. “Spidey, I’m gonna have to take you home after this and tie you to my bed and fuck you forever and ever, until all you think about is my dick and my cum in you, filling you up so good that you’ll never want to leave.”

“Oh-” Peter gasps, tilting his head back. The lower half of his face is smeared with cum, and Wade wishes intensely that the rest of his face was bare, so Wade could see the destroyed look on Spidey’s face that he must be wearing. That’s the only thing that could make this situation even more perfect.

Orgasm building in his balls, Wade bends Peter even more in half and concentrates in fucking Peter as hard as he can, enjoying every desperate whine and mewl from Peter’s mouth. He gets his dick as deep into Peter’s core as he can and rests there, swearing loudly as he spurts hot cum into Peter’s clenching ass.

Peter moans as he’s filled with Wade’s release and then lets out a surprised cry when Wade immediately starts fucking him again, dick squelching through the two loads of cum filling him. “Deadpool! Oh god, oh  _ fuck-” _

“I said I would fuck you until you came on my dick twice,” Wade grins, uncaring that his own suit is soaked through with sweat and his left knee is currently planted in something unsavoury. “And then I’d eat you out.”

“How are you- still- uh- hard?” Peter gasps out, hands scrabbling to find purchase on the ground either side of him. Even though he must be sore he still takes Wade’s cock like the greedy slut he is, even spreading his legs wider in Wade’s hold. 

“Healing factor, baby,” Wade says, manhandling Peter’s plaint body over onto his side and half on his belly, folding Peter’s legs up into his chest so he can jab down with his hips into Peter’s ass, using him hard and fast. Peter lets out the most wonderful sounds and manages to get hard again, dick swollen and red and squished between his thighs and the ground. Wade takes pity on him and gives him another reach around, seeing stars as Peter clenches down hard around him as he trembles and sobs through another orgasm. Wade follows soon after, fucking another load of cum into Spidey’s ass.

And then he makes good on his promise, lifting Spidey’s half conscious body up and slurping the mess of spunk out of Peter’s gaping asshole, moaning at the taste. Peter sobs and trembles through it, face pressed into the dirty alley ground, drooling out the side of his mouth. And then when Peter’s ass is clean as it’s going to get Wade sits back and admires the ruin he’s made of Spidey, body limp and exhausted, suit caught around his knees and used ass bare to the world.

“Are you just going to leave me here?” Peter whispers.

Wade hums thoughtfully, tucking his cock back into his suit and zipping up. “Gotta admit, that thought ain’t half bad, leaving you here so another baddy might come along and decide to take you for a ride. I might even sit up on that fire escape and watch them fuck you and ooooh there might even be a whole gang of them, and they’ll split you open from both ends, fuck that’s a pretty picture, mmhmm! A spidey spitroast, just in time for Christmas.”

Peter whimpers and Wade pats his ass. “Aw, love dove, no, I think I’ll take you home with me and use you like a fuck toy until you get tired of me. Would you like that, honey?”

“Please,” Peter says, and Wade can tell that he’s ashamed about it but can’t help but say yes. He gathers Spidey’s body up in his arms and fiddles with his belt, finding his handy dandy teleportation device.

“And don’t worry, I’ll even get some friends over to share you too!”

They disappear, leaving only the faint smell of sulphur and sex in the air. 


	2. Sharing is Caring - Deadpool and Cable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Wade’s friends joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee more nasty for your reading pleasure! Can’t believe how quickly I’m writing this.
> 
> Also, this makes no sense and nobody really has any characterisation. Read this if you wanna read dirty smut and that’s it. No redeeming factor here.

Spidey has the cutest snores  _ ever.  _ Like,  _ period.  _ Wade would be happy to listen to his little snuffles and sleep mumbles for eternity, but alas Wade is horny and Peter’s ass is just so hard to resist, okay? 

Curled up in a ball next to him, Spidey nuzzles more into the couch, sighing. His mask is still folded up over his cute button nose, top half of his Spidey suit still on, but his bottom half clad in cute pink booty shorts Wade had lying around. The bottom half of his suit had been too covered in cum and lube and sweat and suspicious alley way substances that Wade had just thrown it into the wash while hoping it wouldn’t shrink or anything. He’d been more careful of Peter though, cleaning between his thighs and wiping away the dried, flaky cum over his face while Spidey had snoozed. 

But now little Wade is awake and clambering for some action, and big Wade isn’t in opposition, at all. Spidey’s slim, almost hairless legs look so tempting in the shitty light of his shitty apartment and he smoothes a hand up them, humming to himself as he slips leather covered fingers under those pink booty shorts. He wishes he could take his gloves off to properly feel Peter’s skin but he doesn’t want to scare Spidey off with all his ugly. Baring his dick is enough; Wade’s kind of proud of the ribbed-for-your pleasure texture anyway. Only upside to his deep fried chicken nugget of a body.

“What a snack,” he sings to himself, sneaking his entire hand up under the tight shorts and grabbing a handful of Peter’s plump, round ass. He squeezes and Spidey lets out a little whine, shifting in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach and stretching his legs out over Wade’s lap so Wade has better access to his butt. 

“Woah, Sweety-Petey, even snoozing you’re a slut,” he says, actually a little surprised. Who knew Spidey liked cock so much? Obviously not him, or he would’ve stolen Peter away long ago and kept him on his dick as long as Peter would have him. 

He slips the booty shorts down a bit, licking his lips as he catches a glimpse of Peter’s pink, used hole between his cheeks. It’s tightened up again but still swollen, and Wade wants to stick so many things in it and listen to Spidey’s pretty whines and gasps as he does. 

“Patience, patience,” he whispers to himself and runs his hands further up Spidey’s back, hiking up the top half of his suit as he goes. What a cute back Peter has, perfect pale gold skin and dimples on top of his ass cheeks, and the smallest waist that Wade can fit his hands all the way around. Wade could just take a bite, so he does, leaning down and sinking his teeth through his mask into Peter’s shoulder blade.

Peter moans a little, rolling his hips into the ratty couch underneath him, still asleep. Wade pulls back and admires the mark he’s left, licking his lips. It’s not as stark as it would be if he had his mask off, but it’s still his bite on Spidey’s skin. “Yummy.”

But what he really wants to see is currently hidden away. Humming, he rolls Spidey onto his back, pulling the shorts off and fitting himself between Peter’s legs, pushing Peter’s suit up over his chest. He’s got lovely abs, hard but not too defined, with the  _ cutest  _ belly button that Wade might just die for. But the real prize are two perky, pink nubs, perched on the loveliest pecs Wade has ever seen in his life. His mouth just waters at the sight of them.

“Oh Spidey, you’re such a perfect little twink,” Wade says, giving into temptation and squeezing Peter’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over those gorgeous nipples. Peter gasps, head tipping back and legs spreading wider, wriggling his hips. Still asleep though. Wade hopes he’s having good dreams.

He plays with Peter’s nipples a little longer, flicking and tugging at them, twisting them and watching as Peter starts to pant, his cock swelling between his thighs and hardening over his lower belly. It’s so pretty as well, smaller than Wade’s own dick, slimmer and shorter and smooth all over, and Wade just knows it would fit into his mouth just right. That’s for later though. Best things come to those who wait!

“What- Deadpool?” Peter murmurs, finally starting to wake up. “What are you- oh-” he gasps as Wade tugs at both of his nipples at once, digging his nails into the buds of them. His mouth falls open and he clutches at the arm of the sofa above his head as he moans, cock fully hard between his thighs. 

“Good morning, my little pillow princess!” Wade chirps, “ready for your wake up fuck?”

“Yes, please,” Peter says, biting his lip. “I want your big cock.”

A shock of heat spears Wade right into the balls at those words. “Spidey,” he gasps, “you have such a dirty mouth!”

“Oh, sorry,” Peter says, and what Wade can see of his face flushes a little. “I just- it felt so good before, I want more.”

Wade groans, heaving Spidey upright and sitting him in his lap, placing his naked ass right over his bulge. Peter squirms on it, getting comfortable, body still loose and pliant and warm from sleep. 

“Don’t apologise, cupcake. You gotta say what you gotta say, and I gotta say that it’s  _ hot.  _ Bet you feel a little sorry now that you let Myst-poo-io stick his pathetic little pecker into your ass now that you’ve had a bit of Deadpool meat, huh?”

Peter worries at his lower lip with his teeth, starting to move his hips in little teasing circles over Wade’s hard cock. “He said he would stop with his villainy for a bit if he could fuck me, and I was feeling horny so I let him. He wasn’t bad- mm,” he sighs, squirming as Wade starts playing with his nipples again, rolling them between his fingers. 

“Jake Gyllenhaal is a hunk,” Wade concedes, and Peter makes a little confused sound.

“Who?”

“Nobody, honeybutt,” Wade grins, pressing his hips up a bit and enjoying the shiver that goes through Peter’s small body as his cock presses up between his cheeks, trying to break through his suit. “Wanna take a ride on my disco stick?”

“Please,” Peter says after a little laugh, hands over Wade’s shoulders for leverage as he starts to rolls his hips properly. His dick is already so wet, dripping precum down the side of it. “D-daddy, please?”

“Fuck,” Wade bites out, loving the way Spidey’s voice hitches over the word. He so ashamed of it but he still says it, and from the way his dick twitches he likes the embarrassment. “You like being a little embarrassed, baby boy? Like saying dirty things and being ashamed of the way it makes you all hot and bothered?”

“No,” Peter whimpers, white lenses of his mask narrowing a bit, but Wade can see the flush spreading over what he can see of his cheeks. 

“Oh really, my special boy, you don’t? Then I guess you don’t want all of this, then,” he teases, humping up into Peter’s ass. 

“I do!” Peter gasps, trying to ride Wade like he’s riding his dick already. 

“Beg me for it,” Wade hums. He likes Spidey’s breathless voice asking for his cock. What a rush!

“Please,” Peter says, “I- I want your cock in me, splitting me open. It felt so good before, when you kept fucking me even after you came.” The flush over his face is spreading now, dipping down faintly to his collarbones. “I- I used to dream about it,” he confesses, voice quieter, like he’s admitting a secret.

Wade perks up. “Ooh, do tell!”

Peter whimpers, squirming on Wade’s cock. “You were so scary when I first saw you, but- you were so big and you would  _ say  _ things about my ass with your  _ voice  _ and the way you moved I just, I couldn’t help but think-” his voice breaks a little as he gulps around his words. “I dreamed one night that we were fighting and you pinned me down with your swords and ripped my suit off and fucked me in front a crowd and I woke up and had to use a toy even though I’d already came in my sleep.” He covers his face with his hands even as his hips roll onto Wade’s cock. “Oh god I can’t believe I told you that.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Wade moans, prying one of his hands off Peter’s body to go searching for the lube he knows is somewhere in the couch. He finds it and taps the tube against Peter’s shoulder. “You want me to fuck you in front of some guys? Ride you hard and get them all ready to go, and then let them all come at you?”

Peter trembles, fumbling with the lube. “Yes,” he whispers, cock liberally drooling precum now, and Wade hasn’t even touched it. 

“I’ll put it on the list, baby boy,” Wade says huskily and watches as Peter realises he can’t coat his fingers with lube with the upper half of his costume still on and finally strips it off, leaving him only in his mask rolled up over his nose. He hurriedly squirts some lube onto his fingers, too much so it drips down his palm and wrist, and then reaches behind him.

“Oooh, I wanna watch,” Wade says, picking Peter up in his lap and spinning him around so he’s facing away in Wade’s lap, making Peter squeak at the manhandling. He spreads Peter’s full butt cheeks open to get a good look, licking his lips as Peter quickly sinks a finger into himself, and then two, stretching himself quickly. 

Peter keens as he fingers his own ass, leaning forward and bracing himself on Wade’s knee as he adds a third finger. His hole greedily sucks it in, clenching rhythmically as Peter adds another finger, hips bucking. “I- I’m going to cum if I keep going,” Peter gasps.

“Can you cum with just your ass?” Wade says in wonder, reaching down to unzip his suit. 

“I did it once,” Peter says, “but it took a while.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, baby,” Wade says, grabbing Peter’s wrist and yanking his fingers out of his hole without any warning. He takes hold of Peter’s twitching hips and yanks him backwards, right onto his cock.

Peter wails as he’s split open, ass parting around Wade’s huge cock, feeling like Wade’s dick reaches so deep it’s all the way into his stomach. He collapses forward a bit and catches himself on Wade’s knees, panting. “You’re  _ huge,”  _ he gasps, “oh,  _ fuck!”  _

“Thanks,” Wade grins, groaning in the back of his throat as Peter’s ass spasms around him, warm and tight and slick. It feels like it’s trying to suck him in deeper and Wade couldn’t be more hard and ready to take Spidey for the ride of his life. 

“Hold on tight,” he says, shoves Peter off his cock and then yanks him back onto it. Peter cries out loudly again, arms going weak and collapsing forward even more in Wade’s lap, chest against Wade’s knees and hands scrabbling for purchase on the coffee table in front of them. Wade just laughs and starts using Peter’s ass like a toy, easily moving Peter’s small body on and off of his cock, enjoying the sight of it stretched to its limit around him, hole pink and glistening with lube. 

He can feel Peter’s cock, trapped and wet between his thighs and Peter’s stomach, leaking precum all over his suit. Peter’s moaning and keening to the floor, and Wade wishes his mask was off so he could bury his hands in Peter’s hair and pull. He wonders what colour Petey’s hair would be; probably brown or a dark blonde, judging from what little body hair he has. Instead he just settles for smacking one of the round globes of Peter’s ass, watching as it jiggles with the hit.

Peter squeals at the smack, body jerking. “Daddy!” He cries, and his dick drools more precum between them, getting stimulated from being rubbed over Wade’s thighs. Wade slaps him again, loving the way his hand print blooms red and angry over Peter’s ass. 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum,” Peter gasps.

“Go ahead, baby,” Wade says, eyes transfixed to Peter’s hole swallowing his cock over and over again. Peter lets out a moan at being given permission and his body tenses, squeezing tight around Wade’s dick as he trembles through an orgasm. 

“Fu-fuck,” Wade gasps as Peter’s ass ripples around him. He doesn’t let up jerking Peter’s body onto his cock, groaning as Peter goes limp in his hands, arms flopping onto the floor and head hanging down. Peter whimpers weakly, his spent cock rubbing through his own cum over Wade’s leather covered thighs. 

Wade feels his own orgasm building in his stomach and gets his arm under Peter, grabbing him around the throat and hauling him upright. Peter grips loosely at Wade’s forearm, squeaking as Wade suddenly stands and then dumps him over the wooden coffee table, shoving his face into the wood and kneeling behind him. 

“Maximum effort,” Wade grunts and shoves his cock back into Peter’s loosened hole, fucking hard and fast. He pummels out little desperate uhs out of Peter with every thrust as Peter lies limply and lets him use his body, hands curled loosely up next to his face. He frowns in concentration as his balls tighten and he shoves home one last time, growling deep in his chest as he releases a load of cum deep into Spidey’s twitching ass.

“Oh,” Peter gasps breathlessly, shivering as he feels the hot seed painting his insides. Wade pulls out of him and gives his ass another hard slap.

“Good boy,” Wade praises. “But you’ve made a big mess, honey. You should clean it up.”

“Deadpool?” Peter questions and then yelps as Wade pulls him up with a hand around the back of his neck and spins him around, keeping him on his knees. He’s met with a face full of Wade’s cum covered thighs and wet cock, still hard. 

“I-” Peter hesitates, biting his lip, but Wade just yanks his head forward so he doesn’t have any choice other than to lick the mess off of Wade’s costume.

“There we go baby, you like that?” Wade husks, watching Peter’s pretty pink tongue lap up his own release. Peter whimpers and reluctantly nods, hands wrapped loosely around Wade’s ankles. “Then you’re gonna like this.”

He grabs his cock and fits it in between Peter’s bitten red lips, moaning as Peter chokes and gargles around his dick as he thrusts. He keeps pulling Peter’s head forward until Peter’s nose is pressed into his pubic bone and he’s deep in Peter’s throat.

“You’re good at this, Spidey,” he praises, thumbing over one of Peter’s wide white lenses and then wrapping a hand around his slim throat so he can feel the bulge of his own cock. Peter can only choke and whine pitifully around his mouthful. Tears start leaking down his cheeks from under his mask, dripping off his chin and onto the floor.

“Aw, baby,” Wade coos, siting down on the couch behind him and pulling out of Peter’s throat. Peter pulls off, gasping and coughing. Wade lets him take one big breath and yanks his head back down onto his cock, moaning as Peter swallows around it, hands scrambling over the side of the couch and fingers tearing at the material. 

“You make a good cock sleeve,” Wade hums as he manipulates Peter’s head off and on his cock, letting Peter breath only a little bit before he chokes him again. Peter can’t even really suck him, his cock too big for Peter’s tongue to do anything other than be pinned to the bottom of his mouth, so he just fucks Peter’s throat until he feels another orgasm coiling in his stomach. He pulls out, forcing Peter’s mouth open with his thumbs, and comes over his tongue, white dripping down over Peter’s lip and chin. He doesn’t let Peter close his mouth for a bit, just enjoying the sight of his release painting Peter’s tongue as Peter gasps. 

Peter begins to whine so he lets him go, letting Peter swallow and wipe at his chin. The little slut even eats the cum off his fingers, licking them clean and moaning. 

“You are such a cum slut,” Wade breathes, feeling his cock twitch again. 

Peter whimpers, shoulders hunching in shame even as his tongue twines around his own fingers. He’s hard between his thighs again, pretty cocking standing up against his abs. Wade just contemplating sucking him off as a reward for being a good fuck when there’s a flash of light. 

Spidey freezes where he’s kneeling, white lenses going wide as Cable suddenly appears in Wade’s shitty living room.

“What’s the big idea, Wilson?” Cable grunts, dropping his huge gun on the coffee table. “Where’s the emergency?”

“Cable! My buddy, my pal!” Wade cries out, pleased that Cable actually responded to the message he’d fired off before waking up Spidey. “The emergency is that Spidey’s a slut and you’re sexually frustrated, so it’s a match made in heaven!”

Cable’s eyes, one mechanic and one organic, land on Peter kneeling between Wade’s thighs, hole dripping Wade’s cum onto the ratty carpet and mouth red and obviously used, mask over half his face and lenses wide.

“For fuck’s sake,” he grunts, picks up his gun and taps his watch. He disappears in a zap of electricity.

“Aw,” Wade whines, and Peter’s still gaping where he’s kneeling. “You would’ve liked him. He fucks like a  _ machine.  _ Well, I heard he does, anyway.”

“What the- what was that?” Peter gasps, and Wade takes the opportunity to stick his dick back into Peter’s mouth. What, it was open, who could blame him?

Peter chokes and whines, and then there’s another flash and Cable reappears. He drops his gun back on the coffee table again and approaches them, face like thunder. “Fine,” he grunts. “Give him here.”

“Hey!” Wade yelps as Cable grabs Peter off of the floor and off his dick. Peter squeaks as he’s carried around the back of the couch and then dumped belly first over it, his head shoved down into the cushions and ass in the air.

“You okay with this, little spider?” Cable asks as Wade hands him the lube. He’s already unbuckling as Peter lifts his head and gives Wade an enquiring look through his mask.

Wade nods at him and Peter says, “yes. Please fuck me.”

Cable grunts and shoves the lube up against Peter’s hole, squeezing a whole lot right into his ass, even though Peter’s still full of Wade’s cum and lube from before. Peter yelps as the cold slick is squirted into him, legs kicking a bit against the back of the couch. Cable drops the tube of lube onto the floor and lines up.

Wade grins in his mask. Spidey’s going to have a treat; Cable’s even bigger than he is. And as Cable thrusts into Peter’s hole he watches Peter’s lenses go wide and his mouth drop open in a soundless cry. 

“Shit, he’s still tight,” Cable grunts, bracing a hand on the small of Peter’s back and setting a rough pace, cock squelching through the overabundance of lube. He moves the couch a little with every thrust, even with Wade still sitting on it, and Peter can only make small, strangled sounds, hands tearing into the couch below him. 

“I think he likes it,” Wade grins, standing up. He grabs Peter’s shoulders and forces him up on his hands, feeding Peter his cock again. Peter whimpers and greedily sucks it in, lips stretched tight around it as he breathes heavily through his nose. 

This time Wade lets him properly give a blow job, not entering his throat and letting him suck and lick to his heart’s content. He enjoys the effort Peter goes to, slurping around him messily, saliva dripping down his chin as Cable fucks him hard from behind and sends him forward with every thrust, choking him on Wade’s cock. 

“How’d you spin this you shithead?” Cable grunts, brows furrowed as he drills Spidey with short, brutal thrusts, jabbing him in the prostate judging from how Peter squeals and squirms.

“Got lucky,” Wade gasps, not sure whether he wants to watch Peter’s mouth around his cock or his hole get abused by Cable’s monster of a dick. Cable growls in response and gives Peter’s already pink ass a slap with his metal hand.

Wade winces in sympathy and then gaps in shock as Peter goes rigid and sobs out around his cock, spurting cum onto the couch cushions. Cable swears loudly and hunches over, biting out another loud curse as Peter’s ass squeezes him tight and milks his cock of his own release. He rests there for a second, breathing a little heavily, and then pulls out.

Peter hardly responds, his body going limp, only Wade’s hands on him keeping him from slipping off Wade’s cock and going face first into the cushions again. 

Cable zips up. He doesn’t say anything as he thumbs Peter’s gaping, messy hole once and then turns away, collecting his gun again. He zaps away in the next second.

“Rude,” Wade sniffs and starts fucking Peter’s face, working himself up to orgasm and deciding to cum over Peter’s mask this time. It looks pretty against the red and he hums happily, smearing it over the material.

“Dirty Spidey,” he says. “Time for a bath, huh?”

Peter can only murmur a weak affirmative. Wade lifts him up and drapes him over his shoulder, absently fingering his open, dripping hole as he carries him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Peter gets fucked by two people in a row, and this chapter he gets fucked by two people at once. Next chapter he gets gangbanged? Dunno, maybe feeling like writing Wade playing with him in the bathtub. Might get a face reveal? And maybe some toys, hm. I’m a little scared of keeping track of so many dicks for a gangbang. 
> 
> Also, what’s hotter, Peter getting fucked by strangers or fucked by people he knows? And should he get fucked as Peter, out of his costume, or fucked as Spidey with his mask still on? Options, options.
> 
> Holla at me if you liked or have suggestions for what Wade should do to our fave Spidey.


	3. Bubble Baths and Nightclubs - Deadpool and a GangBang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have fun in the bath, and then Peter gets wrecked in a nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020, the year in which I write nasty, nasty porn. 
> 
> Pay attention to the tags, folks. I just write down below the worst ones in my opinion, but the tags will show more comprehensively what’s happening so you can nope out if you don’t wanna read it. There ain’t nothing super gross though. 
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Peter gets gangbanged by strangers. Peter says no during sex but doesn’t safe word out. He passes out during sex and keeps getting fucked and he doesn’t mind. Money is left and offered for him but isn’t taken.

“I want to kiss you.”

Wade squirts way too much bubble mixture into the bath. “Hey now, let’s not get too hasty,” he says.

Peter pouts where he’s sitting up against the back of the bath, legs folded up against his chest and ankles crossed, chin propped on his knees. The water laps halfway up his calves, steadily climbing.

“Why not?” He asks.

Wade thinks to hell with it and dumps the entire bottle of bubble mix into the water. The room immediately starts smelling strongly of vanilla and strawberries, sweet steam rising from the bath. 

“That means you gotta see the raw meat mess of my face, baby. And I’m not done with you yet.” He kneels down on the tiles next to Peter, still fully suited up, and walks his gloved fingers over the pink flush of Peter’s knees. 

Peter hums, taking his hand in his and bringing it to his mouth. He runs his lips over Wade’s fingers, clever pink tongue giving his thumb a little kitten lick. Wade’s mouth falls open a bit. 

“So you’ll kiss my asshole but you won’t kiss my mouth?” Peter says, the white of his lenses wide and innocent. 

Wade splutters. “That’s not- that’s not the issue here baby boy!”

“Sounds like it is,” Peter says, bringing Wade’s forefinger into his mouth and sucking it like a lollipop. 

“Fuck,” Wade mutters. Little Wade is already perking up in interest. 

“Just roll up your mask a little bit,” Peter says, letting Wade’s hand drop from his mouth. “And I’ll take mine off.”

Wade goes very, very still. Peter cocks his head and stretches out a long leg to toe the tap off before the tub overflows. Then he gets up on his knees and drapes his damp arms over Wade’s rigid shoulders, licking his lips. “Please,” he whispers in the hot, humid air. “D-daddy.”

Wade would give anything to see the rest of that pretty flush climb up Peter’s cheeks. He hardly breathes as he reaches up and rolls the bottom of his mask up over his nose, hoping that only baring half of his face won’t turn Peter completely off.

But a smile is the only reaction he gets, bright and pleased and honest, and Wade can only watch with his heart trying to slam it’s way out of his chest as Peter slips the rest of his own mask off. 

Wade kind of just wants to faint. It feels like all the blood has left his head and gathered in his heart and his dick, because wow-ee, Peter is a work of motherfucking  _ art.  _ Messy, curly brown hair falling into wide, doe brown eyes, freckles over a pert nose and the longest eyelashes Wade has ever seen on a guy. 

“Hi,” Peter grins, and fuck, Wade’s a goner. 

He can’t stop himself from hauling Peter half out of the bath and mashing their lips together, mouths meeting hot and wet and eager. Peter whines and tries to climb him like a tree, water going everywhere and Wade’s suit getting soaked through, like he gives a fuck anyway. Peter tastes like his dick, and shit it shouldn’t be a turn on but it is, the fact that Peter tastes like him, that those bruises over his hips and neck and chest are from him. Spidey is  _ his.  _

Wade  _ growls  _ as Peter sucks at his tongue. His hands tighten around Peter’s waist and Peter’s entire body shivers and he makes a delicious noise into Wade’s mouth and Wade just needs to be in him,  _ now.  _ He yanks Peter’s mouth away with a hand fisted in his hair, and the high pitched noise that Peter mewls just makes Wade even more desperate. Peter’s face is flushed and his eyes are dark and heavy and Wade can’t take this shit, what the fuck, who made this boy so fucking gorgeous?

“Get back in the bath,” he rasps. Peter cocks his head but obeys, clambering back in. Wade follows fully clothed, not giving a damn about how the leather of his suit clings to him, and gets to his knees. He yanks Peter closer and kisses him again, groaning as Peter straddles his thighs and rubs up against him, clever fingers undoing the zip over his straining cock.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Peter gasps as Wade grabs his ass and squeezes. “That can’t be comfortable.”

“Nope,” Wade pops the p, fingering at Peter’s hole. He easily slips two in and figures good enough, lifts Peter up and then drops him back down on his cock. 

Peter tosses his head back and cries out, fingernails digging half crescent moons into Wade’s shoulders. “Oh  _ fuck,” _ he bites out, eyes unfocused and hazy. 

“That’s it, honey,” Wade growls and helps Peter ride him, water sloshing over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. The bathroom echoes with Peter’s cries and the slap of skin on skin, the splashing of water and Wade’s low moans. It doesn’t take long for Wade to come, his hand wrapped around Peter’s throat and tongue in his mouth as he spills a load of cum into Peter’s tight ass. The expression Peter makes as Wade’s cock pulses inside of him makes something dark and possessive curl in Wade’s stomach and he bends over forward, throws Peter’s legs over his shoulders so Peter has no leverage, braces Peter’s shoulders against the lip of the bath and just fucks him harder.

Peter wails, hands scrabbling over his head on the slick bathroom tiles of the wall, face blissed out and mouth kiss bruised. Wade slams into him long enough that he begins to drool out the side of his mouth, eyes rolling up and entire body shuddering as Wade fucks him to orgasm.

“Deadpool,” Peter manages to whisper, body taut and expression mindless as his mouth drops open soundlessly, ass clenching impossibly tight and hot around Wade as he comes. Wade bites a deep, dark mark into the meat of Peter’s shoulder as he comes again as well, moaning low in the back of his throat. 

Half of the bath is on the floor at this point but Wade doesn’t care. He just hauls Peter’s limp body out of the tub and bends him over the bathroom counter, slamming into his used ass and tugging Peter’s head back by his hair to watch Peter’s face in the mirror. 

Peter’s mouth hangs open, panting, eyes half lidded and unfocused as Wade grinds deep and hard into him. 

“You’re mine now,” Wade says, “all mine, pretty Petey. Say it, say that you’re Daddy’s perfect baby boy.”

“Dead-Deadpool,” Peter stutters, unable to swallow his saliva and drooling over his chin. 

Wade shakes him by his hair and Peter moans, weak and worn out, his cock half hard against his stomach but his face still blissed out. It’s obvious that he likes being used so much that he doesn’t even care that he isn’t fully hard, and Wade wonders if he can make Peter cum dry, pretty face screwed up in pained pleasure and wet with tears. 

“Say it, cupcake,” he growls into Peter’s ear, “say you’re mine.”

“I’m- I’m yours,” Peter rasps and Wade thrusts so hard into him that the bathroom counter cracks underneath them and Wade’s fingers bruise his hips to the bone as Wade floods his already full ass with more cum, white, thick fluid oozing out around Wade’s fat cock and dripping down the back of his thighs. 

“Good boy,” Wade breathes into Peter’s ear and Peter whimpers.

~~~

Peter looks so perfect in Wade’s bed, hands tied in front of him and eyes closed, entirely naked. He’s obviously exhausted, body covered in Wade’s fingerprints and bite marks, hips bruised and mouth bitten red, his hole puffy and used around the plug Wade had stuffed inside of him. Who knows how much of Wade’s cum is still inside of Peter’s pretty ass, but Wade bets that it’s a lot. 

Wade climbs in behind him, spooning up to him in his sweats and hoodie. He’d made Peter close his eyes while he’d changed out of his sopping wet suit and into something more comfortable.

“Deadpool?” Peter rasps, voice raw from all the screaming he’d done the past few hours. Wade hadn’t quite managed to make him cum dry, but they’ve got time. Peter’s  _ his,  _ now. His pretty little slut. 

“Hey home skillet,” Wade says, kissing the back of Peter’s neck tenderly. “Wanna take a breather before I take you out for a treat?”

“Mm, a treat?” Peter yawns, wriggling back into Wade’s body. Wade hugs him close, stroking over his stomach with soft gloved hands. 

“Yeah,” Wade says. “Just for you.”

“Sounds great,” Peter yawns again. “I’m gonna have a nap.”

“Sleep tight, Spidey,” Wade whispers, listening intently as Peter’s breathing evens out into the rhythm of slumber.

~~~

When Peter wakes up he’s alone in Deadpool’s bed. He stretches where he lays, moaning as he feels his ass clench around the plug Wade had worked into him a few hours ago. Yikes, what is the time even?

He sits up and looks blearily around. The window across the room shows a dark night sky, so it’s late. He’s been fucked through the night before and the whole day. That explains why he feels so floaty and worn out and satisfied; it takes a lot for him to feel this way. He doesn’t ache yet though, his healing factor has easily kept up. The bruises that Deadpool had pressed into his skin only hours before have already faded. Peter hopes that more will be bitten into him. 

Just as he slips his legs off the side of the bed and his feet hit the floor a door opens and slams, and a deep, raspy voice sings Britney Spears’s Toxic down the hall. 

“Deadpool?” Peter calls out.

“Baby boy!” Deadpool comes skipping into the small, barren bedroom, back in his suit with a black bag hanging from his elbow. He tackles Peter back into the bed and Peter laughs, wrapping his legs around Deadpool’s hips and giving him his best bedroom eyes. 

“Use me again?” Peter asks, biting his bottom lip. The plug inside him helps fill the emptiness, but it’s nothing like Deadpool’s huge, scarred cock splitting him open. 

Deadpool rumbles at him, tugging his mask up over his nose and leaning down to kiss him. Peter eagerly opens his mouth and lets the man do what he wants, moaning in the back of his throat and palming at Deadpool’s wide, thick shoulders. God this man is huge, and Peter loves it. 

“Later, baby boy,” Deadpool says, slipping off of him even as Peter whines. “Don’t you want your treat first?”

Peter licks his lips, pointedly staring at the bulge growing between Deadpool’s legs. 

Deadpool laughs. “Not this treat, honeybuns. If you’re good you’ll get it later.”

Peter pouts, but plays along. Games can be fun, as long as it ends with Peter on his back with his legs in the air and Deadpool fucking him hard and fast. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oooh, you’ll love it!” Deadpool squeals.

~~~

When Deadpool walks him into the discreet front door and up some stairs, Peter’s feeling a little apprehensive. He’s never been in this part of town but he’s heard some shady things about it. But he wants badly what Deadpool has promised, and well, it would be a damn crime to let his outfit go to waste.

“Evening, Wilson,” the huge bouncer says at the top of the stairs. His eyes rake over Peter’s form, like he knows what Peter is wearing under the big coat Deadpool had given him to cover up for the walk. Peter flushes and presses into Deadpool’s side, feeling shy. 

Deadpool tightens his hold around his waist. “What’s hanging, Tiny?” He hands over two twenty dollar bills, which the bouncer stuffs inside his fanny pack (his fanny pack, ha!) and then opens the thick, steel door. 

Music thumps out. Peter can see bodies writhing on a dance floor, smell the musk and feel the heat of the club inside. Deadpool pulls him through and helps him out of his coat, handing it to the girl dressed head to toe in leather and d-rings by the coat check.

Tiny hasn’t closed the door yet. His eyes are still glued to Peter, mouth open a little as he takes in Peter’s body. Peter flushes hotter; he’s never felt so much like a slut in his life in this outfit, and he’s been spit roasted half a dozen times in his short twenty three years of life. 

A black, short pleated skirt hardly brushes a quarter of the way down his thighs, giving little glimpses of the curves of the bottom of his ass and the sheer lilac panties he’s wearing as he walks. His legs are bare and hairless, smooth and sparkling with glittery oil that smells of pink grapefruit that Deadpool had rubbed into his entire body. White school girl socks cover his feet and ankles, and black strappy sandals with a bit of heel complete the bottom half of his outfit. The skirt is high waisted, perfectly fitted around his small waist, and he’s wearing a sheer, tight sleeveless crop top on his upper half, moulded to his skin and coloured a light lilac to match his panties. It does nothing to hide the black nipple clamps pinching both of his nipples tight and red.

Around his throat is a black velvet choker.  _ “A black belt in sucking dick,”  _ Deadpool had said as he’d wrapped it around Peter’s neck. He’d smeared Peter’s lips in sparkly lip gloss that smelled like coca-cola and combed mascara through his lashes, and messed up Peter’s hair until it was curly and full, tumbling enticingly into his eyes and around his face. Despite his earlier words of not giving Peter a particular treat he hadn’t been able to hold back when he’d seen the entire picture Peter had made, and had taken him over the kitchen counter, skirt flipped up and panties tugged down around Peter’s knees. The bruise he’d sucked into the juncture of Peters neck and shoulder still shows, dark and deep and possessive.

Deadpool tugs Peter away, a hand on his ass and squeezing as he salutes Tiny over his shoulder. “If you get a break come find me,” he says over the music, and guides Peter away. 

It becomes quickly apparent what kind of night club this is. Half the people on the dance floor are naked, there are people giving blow jobs on the couches and there’s a stage where a woman is tied up and hung from the rafters and getting her small breasts caned. Deadpool’s suit doesn’t look at all out of place here. Peter’s eyes go huge as he follows Deadpool to one of the black couches in a quieter part of the nightclub, where bodies twine together and the lights are dim but don’t flash. 

“Here we go,” Deadpool says in his ear and sits down on the couch next to a man and woman making out. His hand is underneath her dress and Peter blinks at them as Deadpool pulls him down onto his lap.

“This is a sex club?” Peter asks as Deadpool arranges him to his liking, sitting on Deadpool’s thighs with his legs spread wide over Deadpool’s, back flush to Deadpool’s wide chest. He lets his head fall back onto Deadpool’s shoulder, already feeling eyes on him as he’s put on display. His stomach starts to glow with heat.

“Ding ding, you got it in one,” Deadpool says into his ear, hands creeping up under Peter’s sheer top. “Mostly everything goes out here, but the real fun happens in the back rooms.”

Peter had spied a red door with another bouncer standing outside of it to the left. “Oh,” he breathes. “Is that going to be my treat?” He asks.

“Mmhmm,” Deadpool hums, palming over Peter’s aching nipples and making him squirm. “Some rooms let people watch,” he breathes, pulling at Peter’s nipple clamps and making Peter whimper. “Would you like people watch you be Daddy’s good little slut?”

“Yes,” Peter breathes. His cock is already rising under his skirt, tenting the short fabric. 

Deadpool chuckles, low and raspy, in his ear. Peter wriggles, clenching around the little toy inside of him that Deadpool has slipped into him before walking out the front door. 

“How many men do you think you could take?” Deadpool asks, spreading Peter’s thighs wider with his own. “Five? Eight?”

Peter moans, hips moving a little without him meaning to, imitating the motion he’ll take while he’s getting fucked later. “As may as you want me to, Daddy,” he says, whimpering as Deadpool rolls his swollen nipples harder under his shirt.

A shadow looms over him and Peter looks up, mouth wet and open and eyes dark. A man with short buzzed hair and stubble grins at him, and then at Deadpool. A friend stands behind him, blue eyes glued to the spread of Peter’s thighs. They’re both tall and well built, and half hard in their pants.

“You looking for some friends?” The man asks, eyes flickering between Peter and Deadpool’s mask. 

“Could be,” Deadpool says blithely, and switches on the toy inside of Peter. Peter’s loud moan is heard clearly over the music as he squirms in Wade’s lap, panting. The two men look at him like they haven’t eaten in days and he’s a three course meal, and god Peter is turned on like nobody’s business. 

“What’s his name?” The second man asks.

“Baby boy,” Deadpool replies, as another man comes up, eyes on Peter as well. “We’re heading to the backrooms. Bring some friends if you want, but only if they’re big enough for the job.”

With that he stands, sending Peter tumbling forward into the first man’s arms. Peter whimpers as his hard cock rubs up against the man’s thigh and the man grabs a hold of his ass, squeezing at it under his skirt.

“Hi,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. 

“Fuck me,” the man grunts, but before he can lean down and kiss Peter Deadpool has tugged Peter away. 

The bouncer at the red door takes one look at Peter’s flushed face, short, tented skirt and swollen nipples and opens the door. Inside is a round, dim room with people lounging, and more red doors lining the walls. A few are open, some showing different raunchy scenes, but Deadpool picks an empty one, leaving the door open as they walk in.

Peter finds himself on his back on the round, low bed, Deadpool sitting by his head and idly dipping his fingers into Peter’s mouth. “You good, baby boy?” He asks as men step into the room after them, three gathering, and then five, seven, ten. A few men just take a seat in the seats lining the round room, looking content to watch, and a few women join as well, eyes gleaming in the dim light. 

Peter eyes the crowd and moans, hips twitching as his cock drools into his panties. Deadpool chuckles and turns off the toy inside of him, and Peter whimpers, body going limp as he gets a reprieve from the vibrations against his prostate. 

“A few ground rules before we start,” Deadpool says louder. “Baby boy says kumquat, you stop. I say stop, you stop, or your insides become your outsides, Kapesh?” There’s a general murmur of assent. “No blood drawn, no pictures, no bodily fluids other than cum and spit and we all have a good time.”

Again, sounds of agreement. Deadpool makes a happy sound, gets off the bed and drapes himself on a section of seating against the wall. He claps his hands. “Well, what are you waiting for, have at him!”

Peter sits up, breath quickening in anticipation. Men advance on him and he yelps as one wraps a hand around his ankle and yanks him down the bed. Peter’s hauled up onto his knees and then a man is kissing him, and he moans, wrapping his arms around wide shoulders. 

The bed dips behind him and hands run up over his body, someone breathing heavily in his ear. More hands join and Peter can’t keep track of how many men are touching him, hands up over his chest and nipples and down over his stomach and thighs, between his legs. Peter whimpers as his cock is fondled in his panties, another hand rubbing over his hole. 

He’s dragged off the man’s mouth and into another man’s kiss before he can catch his breath. Hands tug down his panties and pull his skirt up, his top getting tugged up around his shoulders as hands pull his hips back so he’s on all fours, ass bare and hole glistening with lube in the dim light, silicone loop of the toy hanging out. 

There’s a murmur of conversation happening in the background. Words like  _ pretty,  _ and  _ slut,  _ and more, like  _ he needs a good fucking,  _ and,  _ that ass, those lips, his eyes, that pretty little cock.  _ Peter loves every scrap of talk, every moan and grunt of the men touching him, kissing him.

The first finger tests his hole and Peter whines, high pitched and hips bucking. There’s laughter but he doesn’t care, and he groans into another man’s mouth as the finger tugs at the ring outside of his hole.

“What’s this?” The man behind him says, tugging at the ring harder, pulling the toy slowly out of Peter’s ass. Peter whimpers, and the first cock is pressed against his lips. He opens up happily, drooling sloppily around it as he sucks, head bobbing. A hand fists tight in his hair and helps him along, pain sparking pleasure down Peter’s spine.

The toy pops out and a rush of lube spills down Peter’s thighs. More laughter and low moans and the man behind him chuckles as Peter’s hole clenches, pink and empty. Peter’s busy sucking cock like his life depends on it but he manages to reach behind himself and hold his ass open, making muffled begging sounds around the dick stuffed in his mouth. 

“Whore,” someone breathes, and a nipple clamp is tugged off. Peter’s body jerks and he shrieks and then wails as a cock splits him open in one hard, fast thrust, tears leaking from his eyes down his cheeks as he’s choked with the cock in his mouth. He’s fucked fast, the dick inside him nicely thick but not long, but Peter’s just happy having something inside him, breathing hard through his nose as he’s used from both ends.

Hands are still feeling over him, and the other nipple clamp is tugged off and Peter sobs. Hands are between his legs, fondling his cock, and everything is just so overwhelming, the hot press of bodies around him, all of the touching, the two dicks inside of him, the pain of his nipples and his hair being pulled, the grunts and murmurs and complements around him that Peter comes quick and almost violently. 

There’s a moment of raised, pleased voices as his body goes tight and he spills cum into a waiting palm. The man inside his ass groans as his cock is squeezed tight and Peter feels another secondary rush of satisfaction as the first load of cum is fucked deep into his ass. The cock inside his mouth follows soon after, and Peter laps the cum up eagerly even as his body shakes with aftershocks. A man masturbating to the side of them cums as well, streaking Peter’s back and skirt with thick white.

“He loves it,” someone says. Peter’s suddenly empty of cock at both ends and he collapses down on the bed, nodding in agreement. There’s more amused laughter and someone slaps his cheek lightly, and then Peter’s flipped over onto his back and another man is between his thighs. Someone feeds Peter his own cum as Peter spreads his thighs eagerly and then keens as he gets his second cock of the night in his hole, fucking through the first man’s load. 

The man inside of him takes his time, holding Peter’s legs up and thrusting slow but deep, groaning as Peter’s hole clings tight and hot around him. Fingers roll Peter’s nipples roughly and another cock is fed to him, and god, Peter doesn’t know why he hasn’t done this before, this really is his idea of heaven. 

A mouth fits over his own half hard cock and Peter moans, hips twitching while someone sucks him to full hardness. Someone else cums over his face and Peter’s vaguely aware of more people walking into the room, some taking seats to watch or other advancing on the bed, unzipping and pulling out more hard, dripping cocks.

He’s filled again with more hot cum and Peter’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums into the mouth sucking relentlessly at him. There’s hardly a pause after the man pulls out of him before another slams home, fucking deep and brutal and making Peter squeal around his mouthful. His body is roughly jostled with every thrust, someone using his hand to wrap around yet another cock.

More cum spills over his tongue and leaks down of his spit slick chin, and Peter’s aching jaw gets a reprieve for a moment as the people around him listen to his gasping keens and high moans as he’s fucked, the slap of skin on skin dirty. There are so many voices around him but Peter can only hear one.

“Good boy,” Deadpool says, and Peter sobs through a dry orgasm to the wonderment of the crowd around him. The man hovering over him grunts through his own orgasm and then pulls out of Peter’s sore, cum leaking ass, giving Peter’s pink ass cheek a slap.

Peter’s pretty sure he’s crying, but they’re good tears as he lays there. Fingers are idly playing with his swollen nipples and he squirms, body weak and pliant, limbs gone to jelly from his three orgasms. 

“More, please,” he manages to pant, opening his eyes and looking up at the men gathered around him, some of them still fisting hard cocks. “Please, I need more. Please fuck me. Use me even if I pass out.”

“You heard Baby Boy!” Deadpool says and Peter’s dragged off the bed, put on his knees and face fucked for a while. Someone plays with his ass while it happens, scooping out the cum and fingering his sloppy hole, rubbing relentlessly at his prostate as someone else jacks off his sore dick until Peter screams through another orgasm. Then Peter’s limp and useless body is dragged up onto someone’s lap and lowered onto a hard cock, his nipples getting sucked on and someone biting bruises into his sweaty, shaking thighs. Someone else kisses him and Peter can only let his mouth hang open, panting and mewling desperately as the cock inside him batters his already abused hole. 

And then fingers are rubbing at his stretched out rim and Peter jerks, shaking his head. “No, no,” he whimpers, head falling back limply onto the shoulder behind him, his own sweaty hair falling into his eyes. His mascara is running with his tears and his lip gloss is long gone.

There’s a pause, but Deadpool’s familiar growl of a voice rings out. “He didn’t say kumquat, keep going.”

Peter whines and whimpers as a finger worms it’s way into his already full ass, stretching him to what feels like his limit. “I can’t- I can’t,” he pants, “oh- oh  _ god,” _ and there’s a murmur of thoughtful tones before another two fingers jam into him.

Peter sobs, hands pushing desperately at the man in front of him. But the man just laughs and bats his hands away, and someone ties his wrists together and slings them up and over the man’s head behind him, still fucking him slowly and methodically. Peter’s legs are pulled up, the fingers gone, and something much bigger and hot and blunt presses against his hole.

“Please!” He cries out, and he’s not sure if he means stop or keep going, but the second cock slowly presses in, and Peter sobs and squirms and then screams soundlessly as the head pops past his sore rim and the rest of the cock follows.

Two thick cocks are seated inside his ass and Peter sobs at the unending pressure inside of him, his prostate pressed relentlessly from the girth forced inside his hole. He’s never felt so full and he’s so confused, he loves it but he hates it at the same time, and he shakes his head and cries, tears dripping down his face, it’s all so overwhelming, but he doesn’t say kumquat. 

The two dicks start to move. Peter shakes and cums dry again, and he half passes out, body limp and eyes rolled up into his head. The men in front of him and behind him grunt with the effort of fucking into him, one man pulling out as the other thrusts in, and Peter’s used like a toy, mouth open and panting. Someone takes advantage of that, turning his face and standing on the bed to stuff Peter’s mouth full of another cock, and everything starts feeling like a dream.

Three cocks full, surrounded by a crowd and covered in sweat and cum, Peter passes out.

~~~

Peter wakes up to an empty room and Deadpool’s cock in his aching, used ass.

“Deadpool,” he rasps, swallowing around a dry, sore throat. His body is jolted with every one of Deadpool’s thrusts, his still tied up hands bracing weakly up against the headboard.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Deadpool purrs. “You were wonderful, Petey, a fucking  _ masterpiece.”  _

Peter can only whimper pathetically in response. His cock is limp and spent against his stomach, his skirt flipped up over his stomach and sheer shirt ripped open, and somehow his socks and shoes are still on. His panties are nowhere to be seen. He’s absolutely covered in cum and he’s aching all over, but he manages to spread his thighs just that much more to let Deadpool fuck him easier. 

“Fuck you’re a slut, a pretty little slut,  _ my perfect little slut,”  _ Deadpool growls and cums. Peter looks blissfully up at his masked face as he’s filled again with a load of cum, and then sighs happily as Deadpool rolls up his mask, leans down and kisses him gently. Then Deadpool pulls out and a rush of cum and lube spills out over the sheets, Peter whining as Deadpool stands from the bed.

“You know, some people left money,” Deadpool says, gesturing to one of the couches as he zips up. “A couple more guys fucked you while you were passed out, and even flying with the birdies you moaned and spread your legs like a whore. You could make a living off this, Petey. Keeping the streets clean at night and dirtying the sheets and taking cock like a champ by day.”

Peter huffs a weak laugh. “Maybe I’ll think about it,” he says, “but first, take me home?”

They leave the money as a tip to the waitstaff. 

~~~

Tiny, the bouncer at the front door, gets his break just as Deadpool carries Peter out. His eyes go round and his throat works as he swallows when he sees Peter’s bruised thighs and cum streaked face, and his jeans tent.

“You want a round?” Deadpool asks, and a minute later Peter’s bent over the coat check with Tiny’s not so tiny dick in his ass. His hole is sloppy and open and dripping cum still but Tiny seems to like it that way, his hips slapping against Peter’s butt in time with the deep bass as Peter lies mindlessly over the table, gasping as his ass his used again. He’s lost count of how many men have used him tonight. 

Tiny cums pretty quick, and Peter’s not sure to be sad or happy about it, but he’s pulled back to his feet and given a quick kiss on his cheek from an infatuated looking Tiny, and then Deadpool has him wrapped in his coat and out the door.

There’s not many people out at this time of night, but who are out give Peter’s wrecked face either lustful or disgusted looks, and Peter kind of likes both. Some man offers Deadpool a wad of cash to rent Peter from him when Peter’s coat slips open and his used body is bared, and Deadpool doesn’t accept the cash but lets the man drag Peter into an alleyway, and watches as the man fucks Peter half unconscious again.

“We’ve come full circle,” Deadpool sings as he gathers Peter’s limp body up after the man is done. “Alley fucking, not that original, got to say. But phew, gotta have a break after that gangbang, so many dicks to keep track of. Anyway, your place or mine, Petey?”

Peter doesn’t have the brainpower to ask or even wonder how Deadpool knows where he lives. “Mine,” he mutters, floating up somewhere in the clouds, and trusts Deadpool will get him home safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored with the bath scene and moved on to the gangbang I’ve been working up to. Tell me if it wasn’t completely horrible? So many things to keep track of. Also, STI’s aren’t a thing because I wanted Peter full of cum lol.
> 
> Man Peter getting fucked by strangers I think is my thing, especially with Deadpool keeping watch. Peter getting messy and still wanting more is like 10/10. 
> 
> Next chapter maybe Deadpool leaves Spidey tied up in an abandoned warehouse and lets some bad guys at him? Won’t be rape though, Peter will consent before it happens. Unless someone suggests a better idea and my weird kinky brain wants to write that instead?
> 
> Happy Nasty New Year everyone!


	4. Getting With the Vibe - Tony and Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going straight to hell. I had a couple requests for Tony and Happy so uh, here it is.

As much as Peter wants to keep getting dicked down, life unfortunately has to be dealt with. 

It’s seven in the morning on Monday and he’s wonderfully sore from the night before when his alarm goes off. Groaning, he slaps his phone until he manages to make the sound stop and rolls over, pulling his pillow over his head. He’s just fallen asleep again when his second alarm goes off and before he can even open his eyes Deadpool sits up beside him and shoots his phone silent.

“Deadpool!” Peter gasps, the shot ringing in his ears. “What the hell? That was my phone!”

Deadpool shrugs, reholstering his gun. “Whoopsies.” He’s still in his full costume with only his mask folded up over his nose. “I’ll buy you a new one, sugar lips.”

“You better,” Peter grumbles, rubbing at his crusty eyes. “Damn it, I gotta be at the lab in like an hour.”

Deadpool pouts beside him, yanking him closer and grinding his crotch into Peter’s naked ass. “Why don’t you just ditch and we can have crazy monkey sex all day?”

“Mm, don’t tempt me,” Peter says but wrangles himself out of Deadpool’s octopus limbs, much to Deadpool’s disappointment. He grins over his shoulder as Deadpool whines. “Come fuck me in the shower, but we gotta be quick,” he says, and Deadpool shrieks happily, tumbling off the bed to follow him.

Deadpool fucks him until he’s loose limbed and moaning like a whore up against the shower wall, and then eats out his ass until all of Deadpool’s cum is gone from his hole and he’s never been cleaner down there. They leave hardly anytime for Peter to actually wash, and by the time Peter’s drying off he knows he’s going to be late.

That’s why he doesn’t protest when Deadpool bends him over the bathroom sink and slips a lubed up remote controlled bullet-vibe into his ass. Deadpool gives one of his ass cheeks a slap when he’s done and Peter yelps, face flushed and eyes glassy as he looks at himself in the mirror.

“What’s this for?” He asks, straightening up and biting his lip as he feels it shift inside him pleasantly. 

Deadpool breathes into his ear, chapped lips brushing against his skin and making him shiver. “So you remember me during the day,” he says, tugging at the little ring that hangs outside of Peter’s hole so the vibe doesn’t get lost inside of him. Peter moans, turning his head to kiss him.

Ten minutes later he’s out the door, fully dressed with his bag hanging off one shoulder as he runs towards the subway. He’s already late.

_Mr Stark is going to kill me!_

~~~

Mr Stark doesn’t in fact, kill him. He’s not even there when Peter gets in. Breathing out in relief, Peter settles in for a day of work in Tony’s personal lab, ironing out some wrinkles in their newest project.

He keeps waiting for the vibe to turn on inside of him, but it doesn’t. Peter almost forgets about it until he shifts in his seat every now and then and it brushes up against his prostate, making him drop whatever he’s holding. JARVIS asks him multiple times if he’s okay but Peter tells him that he’s fine with his face blushing bright red.

Tony finally gets in at about two hours after lunch. He looks surprised to see Peter.

“Pete! I messaged you saying you didn’t need to come in today. Had some meetings that Pep finally forced me into going to.”

“Oh,” Peter says, “my phone broke this morning. I didn’t get your message. I probably would’ve come in anyway though.”

Tony grins at him. “Your phone broke or you broke your phone?”

Peter can’t exactly tell him what really happened. “I dropped it,” he says instead, going red.

Tony shrugs. “I’ll get you a new one. Anyway, since you’re here, we might as well get some work done. Show me what you’ve got.”

He sits next to Peter as Peter brings up the blueprints on the holoscreen, and exactly at the moment Tony leans close the vibrator starts up in his ass.

Peter jumps a little, ears going red. _Deadpool, not_ **_now!_ **

“You okay kid?” Tony asks, looking a little confused.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Peter coughs. “Just, um, a little tired. Had a late night last night.”

“Up studying and patrolling again?” Tony asks, shaking his head. “Seriously, you need to get a life. Go to some parties, meet some cute girls. You’re in college for God’s sake!”

 _I don’t need to meet some cute girls,_ Peter thinks to himself, _I’ve got Deadpool and his huge cock and all of his amazing ideas._ But he can’t tell Mr Stark that either. “I’m good,” he says, instead. “Um, can you give me your opinion on this bit? I’m not quite sure about it…”

Tony leans in again and the vibrations from the bullet get a little stronger. Peter controls his reaction this time, but he can feel his face heating up. The vibrations were pleasant before, but now they’re getting harder to ignore. 

“Hmm, looks pretty good, except maybe for this-” Tony points out something in the blueprints, expanding the section and explaining what Peter’s done wrong. Peter nods, taking notes, and then almost drops his pen when the vibrations pick up again. Oh god, he’s getting hard in front of Mr Stark, this is _not good._

“Pete? Seriously, are you okay?” Tony asks, looking concerned. “You look a little flushed.”

Peter clears his throat, shifting in his seat. Thankfully the low table they’re at hides his growing erection. _Goddamnit Deadpool, seriously? You picked right now to do this?!_

Maybe he should bail while he can still walk. “Um, I am kind of feeling a little sick.”

Tony frowns. “Why didn’t you say something before? Come on, I’ll drive you home. If I make you work while you’re sick your Aunt will probably have a conniption.”

“Oh, you don’t need to drive me, I can take the subway,” Peter says, standing as he stuffs his things into his backpack, holding it over his crotch. He takes a step and suddenly the vibrator is buzzing furiously up against his prostate. All the strength leaves his legs and he collapses onto the floor, gasping.

“Pete! What’s wrong?” Mr Stark kneels down next to him, a hand on his shoulder. “Shit, you never get sick.”

“I- I’m fine,” Peter stammers, “just got dizzy for a bit.” The vibrations stop and he sends a quick thank you to the heavens as he tries to get back to his feet. Tony goes to help him up but the vibrator starts again, even _stronger_ this time, and Peter moans, dropping to the floor.

“Shit, Pete,” Mr Stark says, sounding a little panicked. Peter’s mortified and hunches over, cursing Deadpool out in his head. 

“Pete? Pete, are you- wait, what’s the sound?”

“Oh god,” Peter gasps, so embarrassed that he thinks he might just spontaneously combust. Tony places a hand on his lower back and goes suddenly very silent. 

The sound of the vibrator inside of Peter buzzes in the quiet. The vibrations are so strong that Mr Stark can probably feel them through Peter’s lower back. 

Peter kind of wants to die but he’s also _so turned on right now._ The idea of Mr Stark catching him with a vibrator inside of his ass makes him so hard but it is so not worth it if Mr Stark never speaks to him again. 

“Kid,” Mr Stark says slowly, “have you got a vibrator inside of you?”

Peter nods in shame, panting into the floor. 

“Christ,” Mr Stark mutters, and his hand drops from Peter’s back onto his ass. Peter lets out a moan and can’t help pressing back into his touch. Oh god is this really happening? Mr Stark is _touching his ass._ He’s been dreaming about this since he was fifteen!

Mr Stark rubs over the seat of his ass over his jeans and feels the bump of the ring hanging out of Peter’s hole. “You really do have something inside of you,” he says, his voice becoming husky. “Did you want me to find out about it, Pete?”

It wasn’t the plan but _holy shit yes._ Peter nods, squirming. The vibrations are driving him _crazy._

“Are you a slut, Pete?” Mr Stark asks, like he’s commenting on the weather.

Peter keens as the hand on his ass rubs over his hole, pressing through the fabric of his jeans. Mr Stark calling him a slut is _so hot_ but _so embarrassing_ but that just makes it _even hotter._

“Ye-yes,” Peter says, face still pressed into the floor. “I’m a- I’m a slut.” As soon as he says it he moans, ashamed. 

Mr Stark lets out a low, pleased sound. “JARVIS,” he says, “don’t let anyone in.”

“Of course,” JARVIS replies, and there’s the sound of the doors to the lab clicking shut and locking. 

Tony rolls Peter over onto his back and Peter goes, flopping over the cool floor and groaning as the vibrator gets pushed up even harder against his prostate. His dick is straining against the front of his jeans and he covers it with his hands, face burning red. “Don’t look,” he whimpers, “please. I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

But Mr Stark doesn’t look angry at all. His eyes are glittering and he’s got a pleased smile spreading over his lips as he watches Peter squirm in shame on the floor of his lab. 

“You know,” he says, grabbing Peter’s wrists and tugging away Peter’s hands so he can look at the tent in Peter’s jeans, “you used to drive me crazy. You were so pretty and innocent and the hero worship, well, it really did it for me. But I swore off pretty young things a long time ago, and you were so pure that I told myself I could never touch you.” He chuckles a little. “But it turns out you’re not so pure, are you Pete?”

Peter shakes his head, covering his face with his hands.

Mr Stark tugs them away too and leans over him. He presses a palm against Peter’s dick and Peter mewls, back arching off the floor. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Mr Stark asks.

Peter cries out. _“Yes!”_ He says, “please, Mr Stark, please, I want you to fuck me, sir, I’ll do _anything.”_

Mr Stark leans down and kisses him. Peter kisses him hungrily back, clinging to Mr Stark’s shoulders as the older man ravages his mouth. He whimpers into the kiss as his fly is unzipped and his pants and underwear are tugged down around his knees. His cock springs up against his nerdy t-shirt, leaking against the dark blue fabric already. 

“Mm,” Mr Stark makes a pleased sound, drawing back to look at him. He grabs a hold of Peter’s cock and Peter arches off the floor, crying out to the ceiling. He’s _so close_ already, the vibrator getting him so near to the edge he feels like he might burst. And Mr Stark’s hand on him is _amazing._ Holy _shit,_ Mr Stark is _touching his dick._

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting too old to fuck on the floor,” Mr Stark says and lets go of Peter’s cock. Peter whimpers but Mr Stark is scooping him up off the floor before he can really protest. He walks back over to the desk and drops into the chair, planting Peter on his lap with Peter’s back against his chest and Peter’s ass sitting directly over the bulge in his pants.

“Oh,” Peter breathes, rolling his hips down into it. Mr Stark grabs his chin and roughly turns his head to kiss him, their mouths meeting together wet and slick and loud in the silence of the lab. 

“You’re desperate, aren’t you?” Mr Stark says huskily as he breaks the kiss, grinding his trapped erection up against Peter’s naked ass, the vibrator still humming away. He snakes a hand up under Peter’s shirt and pinches a nipple and Peter yelps, tipping his head back onto Mr Stark’s shoulder and moaning as his nipple is tugged and rolled between rough fingertips. 

“Get your shoes and pants off,” Mr Stark demands and Peter hurries to obey, awkwardly leaning over and yanking his shoes off and then his pants so he’s not hobbled anymore at the knees. He’s too impatient to get his socks off so he leaves them, leaning back up against Mr Stark’s chest in just his nerdy t-shirt and socks.

Mr Stark grabs his thighs and spreads them wide, hooking Peter’s knees over the arm rests either side of him. “So bendy,” he says, running his fingers up the insides of Peter’s thighs. “Watching you do all those crazy gymnastics when we’re working together always got me hot. I gotta say, I was pretty proud of how good my suit made your ass look. Happy almost got a nosebleed the first time he saw you in it.”

 _“Happy?”_ Peter squeaks, and oh no, he didn’t think but- but _yeah,_ the idea of Happy looking at his ass and getting turned on by it makes him surprisingly aroused and his cock twitches against his stomach. Which is just so fucked up because Happy is dating his _Aunt_ but the wrongness just makes Peter even more excited. 

“Ooh, you like that?” My Stark says, a grin to his voice. His hands move down between Peter’s thighs and he tugs at the ring of the vibrator, moving it inside of Peter’s ass just a little. “Happy and I used to have a couple of drinks together at the end of the day and talk about you. About how you chattered so much and how easy it would be to shut you up by stuffing you full of cock. You were so eager to please, we bet that you would get down on your knees as suck both of us off under the table and you would’ve been glad to do it.”

Peter _moans,_ trembling in Mr Stark’s lap as Mr Stark slowly pulls the vibrator inch by inch out of him. “I- I would’ve,” he gasps, feeling it press up against the ring of muscle at his entrance. “What else did you and Happy talk about?”

Mr Stark gives the vibrator another good tug and it slips out of Peter’s hole. He moans at the loss and Mr Stark rubs it up against his perineum, chuckling. “We talked about how I could’ve fucked you in the back of the car as Happy drove and watched in the rear view mirror. And then you’d crawl into the front naked and suck him off.” He dips the vibrator, still buzzing, back into Peter’s ass, just a little bit. “Fuck, kid, you’re so wet.”

Deadpool had pumped a lot of lube inside of him and over the vibrator, since it was going to be inside Peter all day. It’s leaking over Mr Starks hand and pants, making such a mess. 

“You want Happy to come join?” Mr Stark breathes into his ear, nibbling at the shell of it. “He’d be over the moon if he got to see you like this.”

Part of Peter shrivels up in shame but a bigger part of him chants _yes, yes, yes._ But he moans “no,” letting the embarrassment take over him for just a moment. 

“You sure, kid?” Mr Stark says, teasing at his rim with the vibrator. “He’d be so pissed at me that I didn’t share when he sees the footage of this afterwards.”

Peter trembles. “You’re recording this?”

“JARVIS is always recording everything.”

Peter closes his eyes. Why is that _so hot?_ “He can come,” he says, giving into the bigger part of him. 

“Good boy,” Mr Stark purrs and shoves the vibrator into him as a reward. Peter arches, crying out to the ceiling as it rests against his prostate and buzzes aggressively against it. The praise and the vibrating and Mr Stark’s body behind him and the thought of _Happy_ seeing him like this has Peter dangling over the edge of orgasm, _so, so_ close that he can almost taste it. 

“JARVIS,” Mr Stark calls out, absently rolling his erection into Peter’s ass as Peter pants and trembles and squirms, “get Happy.”

“One moment, sir,” JARVIS replies. 

Peter moans, tipping his head back against Mr Stark’s shoulder. “Please, sir,” he babbles, “I need you to fuck me, oh my god, I’m so close- ah!” Mr Stark pinches his nipple again, making him jump. 

“Patience,” he murmurs, cupping Peter’s jaw in his hand and kissing Peter deeply again. His moustache and goatee is rough against Peter’s smooth skin, leaving redness where it scrapes against him. He tips Peter’s head back onto his shoulder again and bites down Peter’s neck, sucking a dark red mark into the side of his throat.

“You wanna cum, Pete?” Mr Stark asks and Peter nods desperately, clutching at the armrests of the chair so hard that the metal creaks. 

“Please, Mr Stark,” he moans and gets a chuckle in his ear in response. 

“You are a slut,” Mr Stark says and wraps a hand around Peter’s straining cock. Just that is enough and Peter tips over the edge, crying out to the high ceiling as he pulses cum over his shirt, back arching as Mr Stark strokes him through it. The vibrator is still going hard against his prostate and Peter whimpers as he comes down from the high, oversensitive. 

There’s the sound of the door to Tony’s lap sliding open. “Tony?” Happy calls out, his dress shoes tapping against the floor. 

“In here!” Tony calls out and Peter whines in the back of his throat, trying to cover his face again in shame. But Tony wrestles them down again, pinning Peter’s wrists to his chest.

“What did you need me for? I was just in the middle of-” Happy stops in the doorway, eyes going huge as he takes in the picture of Peter in Mr Stark’s lap, naked except for his socks and shirt, chest heaving and face flushed, lips swollen from kisses and the skin around his mouth red with beard burn, cum splattered over his shirt, his legs spread shamelessly wide over the armrests of the chair and his still hard cock grasped in Mr Stark’s hand. His eyes trail down further and get even wider when he sees the string and plastic ring hanging outside of Peter’s wet hole and he connects the quiet buzzing with it.

“Jesus Christ,” he says.

“Oh my god,” Peter whimpers, closing his eyes. Happy is dating his _Aunt,_ this is so, so _wrong_ but so, so _good._

 _“Jesus Christ,”_ Happy says again, his throat sounding dry. 

“Thought you’d be happy,” Mr Stark says, and then lets out a little snort at his own awful joke. “Come on over, the water’s fine.”

Happy stumbles in, eyes flicking between Peter’s red face and down between his thighs like he doesn’t know where to look. “Kid,” he croaks, “you look _amazing.”_

Peter whines, tossing his head back over Mr Stark’s shoulder. 

Mr Stark chuckles. “He’s just cum but he’s still acting like a bitch in heat,” he says, stroking Peter’s cock lightly and making Peter squirm. 

Happy comes to a standstill between Peter’s spread thighs, his feet bumping against Mr Stark’s. He reaches out and cups Peter’s face, brushing a thumb over Peter’s plump lower lip. 

“How did-? What-? When-?” He stumbles over his words, cheeks going ruddy. Peter can’t help but lick over his thumb, drawing it into his mouth and sucking at it like it’s an entirely different part of Happy’s anatomy.

“He was working in here with a vibrator in his pretty little ass, weren’t you Pete?” Mr Stark says, still working over Peter’s cock. “I think he got a little bit too in over his head though; it got too much and he couldn’t walk. And then he was begging for me to fuck him. Looks like he’s just as much of a slut as what we liked to talk about. Maybe even more.”

Peter’s face is red with shame but he keeps sucking at Happy’s thumb, his hips bucking into Mr Stark’s hand. The vibrator is still going strong inside of him and it’s getting to the point that it’s getting uncomfortable. He whines, tears forming in his eyes.

“Did you? Fuck him?” Happy asks, eyes transfixed to Peter’s mouth.

“Not yet,” Mr Stark hums. “He heard that you wanted a go at him and got all excited. Thought I’d save that for when you got here, since I’m such a nice person and all.”

“Mmhmm,” Happy says, obviously not listening. Peter can practically hear Mr Stark’s eye roll as Happy leans down and kisses him.

Happy’s not as good as kissing as Mr Stark is, but Peter likes the sloppiness of it. He moans into Happy’s mouth, reaching forward with his freed hands to feel over the broadness of Happy’s chest, palms roaming down over his belly to the hot, thick bulge in his pants. 

Happy groans, hands in Peter’s riot of brown curls, tugging at them. They keep kissing as Mr Stark reaches down and pulls the vibrator out of Peter’s ass, much to Peter’s relief, and he sobs into Happy’s mouth, Happy’s beard scraping over the marks left by Mr Stark’s facial hair. He’s lifted a little bit off of Mr Stark’s lap, Happy helping to hold him up, and he shivers excitedly as he hears a belt buckle getting undone. He fumbles at Happy’s, reaching into his pants as he’s lowered onto Mr Stark’s cock.

“Oh my god!” He gasps, spasming as he feels himself stretch around the fat head of Mr Stark’s cock. He’s oversensitive from the vibrator and recent orgasm so he feels every inch of Mr Stark spearing into him, the hot, hard length of it reaching deep inside. He’s not as big as Deadpool, but wonderfully thick, and Peter’s likes all kind of dick as long as it’s in him.

“Fuck,” Mr Stark says as Peter settles solidly in his lap, clenching around him desperately. “You like that, kid? My cock in you?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathes, finally remembering that he’s got his hand down Happy’s pants. He wraps his hand around the hot, throbbing cock, making Happy pull at his hair even harder. He whines and then cries out as Mr Stark lifts him up off his lap and then drops him back down into his cock, fucking Peter on his dick. 

“This is so hot, what the hell,” Happy mutters, grinding his cock into Peter’s hand as he watches Peter’s expression fall apart as Mr Stark fucks him. The chair creaks under them and Peter maneuvers his legs so he’s kneeling either side of Mr Stark’s thighs, moving himself in Mr Stark’s lap so Mr Stark isn’t going all the work.

“That’s it, _fuck, Pete,_ you feel so good,” Mr Stark moans. Peter whimpers back, bouncing himself on Mr Stark’s cock as Happy hauls him up to kiss him again. Happy lets go of his hair, which makes Peter a little put out, but he makes up for it by raking his hands up Peter’s shirt and feeling over his erect nipples, playing with them. 

Mr Stark’s hands are rough on his hips as he guides Peter’s movements, their skin slapping together loudly in the lab. Peter’s own hand is moving quickly over Happy’s cock, pre-cum easing the way, and Mr Stark’s hips begin to stutter.

“You want me to cum in you?” he says into Peter’s ear, breath heavy and hot. “Fill your greedy little hole up?”

“Yes!” Peter cries out as Mr Stark shifts his hips a bit and starts battering against his prostate. Happy reaches down and grabs a hold of his cock, squeezing it in his large, rough hand. 

“Happy!” Peter squeaks and Happy laughs into his mouth as he’s kissed again. Mr Stark is grunting into his ear now, cock throbbing in Peter’s hole, his fingers bruising into Peter’s hip bones. He slams Peter down into his cock one last time and holds him there, grinding his hips up as he orgasms, filling Peter with hot, wet heat. Happy’s hand is still working over Peter’s cock, his tongue in Peter’s mouth as Peter convulses and comes a second time, clenching down around Mr Stark’s dick and making the man groan. 

As soon as Mr Stark is done Happy hauls him up. Peter stumbles on weak knees but is then pushed over the desk, his sensitive cock trapped between his stomach and his and Mr Stark’s papers. Happy grabs a handful of his hair, yanks on it roughly, and shoves his cock deep into Peter’s ass in one strong thrust.

Peter arches, squealing, his eyes wide and hands scrambling over the slick metal desk for purchase. 

“Holy shit he’s still so tight,” Happy grunts, alreadying slamming his hips up against Peter’s ass, his balls slapping against Peter’s skin as he fucks the younger boy under him. Peter’s even more vocal than before, yelping and moaning and sobbing as the desk shakes with the strength of Happy’s thrusts. 

Mr Stark walks around the desk so he’s standing at Peter’s head. He lifts Peter’s chin up to watch Peter’s dazed expression, his mouth slack and drooling as he’s fucked. 

“This is better than I even imagined,” Happy groans. “I never thought this would happen. Fuck, he’s such a whore, I never fucking thought-”

“We could’ve been doing this for years,” Mr Stark says, lips quirked. “How long have you been doing this, huh, Pete? Getting fucked?”

“Six-sixteen,” Peter manages to say, tears beginning to track their way down his cheeks. “Since I was sixteen.”

Happy moans at his words, hips stuttering. He grabs at Peter’s small waist and flips him over onto his back, spreading Peter’s legs wide over his elbows and fucking deep into him again. Peter holds onto Mr Stark’s wrists for dear life as his body is jolted roughly with every movement of Happy’s hips. Holy shit if Aunt May is getting it this good she’s never gonna give Happy up, but Peter’s sure that he’d be able to sneak Happy away for a quick fuck every now and then if Happy was willing to fuck him like this. And then he realises what he’s thinking and he sobs out in shame, clenching tight around Happy’s cock fucking sloppily into him, squelching through lube and Mr Stark’s cum.

“Shit,” Happy hisses. “You’ve been getting railed since you were sixteen? By who? Why the hell didn’t we notice?”

“Seniors- at- school-” Peter gasps, “and boys- I would meet- at parties. And- their dads- if I could- oh!” Mr Stark has wrapped a hand around his neck, the other pinching at one of his nipples. 

“You really are a slut,” Mr Stark says and Peter closes his eyes in shame. The hand around his neck leaves and pries open his mouth, and suddenly Peter’s been fed a cock, his head hanging backwards off the edge of the desk. Mr Stark’s obviously hard again and he shoves his hips forward, making Peter choke and gag, his jaw straining with the awkward angle. It’s a good thing he’s very flexible, or this would hurt. 

If it’s possible Happy starts fucking him even _harder,_ making Peter’s toes numb and his eyes roll back as he’s speared again and again, Happy’s thick cock slipping over his prostate with every pass, his own cock bouncing half hard against his stomach. Someone yanks at his nipples, he’s not sure who since he’s got his nose buried in Mr Stark’s balls, and he squeals around Mr Stark’s cock, drool dripping his face as he’s used. 

He can hear Mr Stark and Happy talking about him as the fuck him from both ends, about how pretty he looks, about how they should’ve done this long ago, about how they’re so surprised that he’s a cock hungry slut, that he’s really got the body and face for it but he acts so innocent all the time. He can hardly hear them over the roaring in his ears as Mr Stark cuts of his air supply again and again by fucking into his throat, and Happy batters his lower half so hard he thinks he might pass out from how much he’s loving this.

And then Happy’s hands clench hard on his hips and he’s spilling cum into Peter’s aching hole. He pulls out and Mr Stark does as well, letting Peter catch his breath, but not for long. He’s put on his knees on the floor as Happy sits back in the chair Mr Stark had fucked him in and holds Peter’s head still by his hair. Mr Stark stands in front of him and puts his cock between Peter’s already abused lips.

“Suck it,” Mr Stark demands, “come on, Pete, show me what you’ve got.”

Peter’s weak and dick dazed but he does as he’s told, sucking and licking the best he can with Happy holding his head still, looking up at Mr Stark pleadingly with wet eyes. He’s still crying, his tears coming even faster as Mr Stark gets impatient and begins to fuck his throat again, balls slapping against Peter’s chin.

“I really hope JARVIS is getting all of this,” Happy says, “from every angle.”

“Yeah, Cap would love to see this,” Mr Stark grunts. “He and Barnes always have their eyes glued to the kid. And Thor, but I don’t think he’d have the patience to watch to whole thing before fucking Pete himself.”

Peter groans at the idea of getting fucked by any of them, staring up at Mr Stark through wet lashes. Mr Stark must see the excitement on his face and huffs a laugh, dragging a gentle thumb under Peter’s eye. He looks almost adoring as he watches his cock move in and out of Peter’s mouth.

He cums a few minutes later, pulling out and splattering Peter’s face with his seed. Peter licks at what drips onto his lips, dazed and trembling. He can feel Mr Stark’s and Happy’s cum seeping out of his puffy, stretched hole, dripping down over his thighs and onto the floor. He’s still in his nerdy shirt and socks but he’s too blissed out on getting fucked so thoroughly by his mentor and his Aunt’s boyfriend that he doesn’t care. 

~~~

Happy drives him home, grinning at how dazed Peter still is. Peter’s just kind of in awe about how good Happy made him feel. He definitely did _not_ think Happy was capable of that. 

“See you later, kid,” Happy says and Peter slips out the door on his still shaky legs. “Friday dinner with May, right?”

Peter goes bright red with the reminder that Happy is _dating his Aunt._

“You won’t tell her, will you?” Happy asks, looking a little awkward. “I mean, we have this thing worked out where we can sleep with other people since we’re both so busy and our schedules don’t work out but I don’t think she’d be too happy if she found out I fucked her nephew.”

“First, way too much information about you and May’s sex life,” Peter says, making a face. “Secondly, there is so no way in _hell_ I’m telling her about this.”

Happy relaxes. “Good. Night, Pete.”

“Bye,” Peter waves, and Happy drives off.

~~~

“Have a good day, baby boy?” Wade asks when Peter walks back into his apartment. The Merc is lounging on his ratty couch, eating Cheetos and watching Naruto. 

“You will _not_ believe what happened,” Peter says, dumping his bag on the floor. 

“Tin Can found out about your vibe, stripped you down to your shirt and socks and then called in his manservant and they spit-roasted you over the table? I figured Starkers would be game but I was _not_ expecting your Aunt’s boyfriend to fuck like a beast. You learn something new everyday.” 

Peter stops and blinks. “That’s- that’s exactly what happened. How the hell?”

Wade waggles his phone. “I’m basically Angeline Jolie in Hackers. How else did you think I timed your vibe to go off at the _purrfect_ time? Daddy Problems can think he’s got the most sophisticated network security in the world but I’m a persistent bitch when I can be. Plus I think JARVIS likes me.”

Peter stares at him. “That’s really hot.”

“Wanna come show Daddy how hot?” Deadpool waggles his eyebrows under his mask and Peter grins. He’s gonna give Deadpool the ride of his life. That man is _far_ too good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I put the gangbang chapter off for a bit. I figured Peter's asshole needed a break, but I guess I didn't really give it that? Lol whoops.
> 
> Lemme know if you liked! And if you have a request. ;D Also I've started putting who gets all up in Peter in the chapter title, is that helpful or nah?


End file.
